O Cravo e a Rosa
by Aninha Cristal
Summary: "O cravo brigou com a rosa/Dentro de um host club  Debaixo de uma sacada /O cravo saiu ferido/E a rosa despedaçada." Apenas mais um drama... TamakixHaruhi Songfic


**O cravo e a rosa**

_O cravo brigou com a rosa_

_Dentro de um host club (Debaixo de uma sacada)_

_O cravo saiu ferido_

_E a rosa despedaçada._

Era um dia comum na terceira sala de música do colégio Ouran. Kyoya com seu caderno, Hani comendo um delicioso bolo dado por uma das clientes, Mori apenas o observando calado, Haruhi disfarçada de garoto e os gêmeos colocando idéias sobre a garota na cabeça de Tamaki. Porém, desta vez, Tamaki levou a brincadeira um pouco sério demais.

- Haruhi, minha filha! – gritava Tamaki – Eu quero que você volte a se vestir de garota! Você não pode continuar desse jeito! Tome, - disse lhe entregando um vestido lilás com um grande laço nas costas e com muitos babados – vista isso!

- Tamaki, pela última vez, eu não vou! Tenho que terminar de pagar minha dívida! – a garota empurrava Tamaki para que ele se afastasse com o vestido e com uma tiara com orelhas de coelho que ele havia tirado não sabia de onde.

- Mamãe, a Haruhi está sendo malvada de novo! – Tamaki gritava e chorava como sempre - Haruhi! Você odeia seu papai tanto assim?

- SIM! – ela gritou e saiu. Essa não era a resposta de sempre.

Talvez o 'sim' fosse de sempre, mas nunca tão bravo e nunca seguido do abandono do local. Tamaki e todos os membros do clube ficaram surpresos, até Kyoya, mas este apenas ajeitou seus óculos e continuou com suas anotações.

Tamaki fez uma tempestade! Saiu chorando por todos os lados, enquanto os gêmeos pioravam a situação dizendo "Ela nunca nos odiou" e "Ele nos prefere". Haruhi correu pelos corredores de Ouran, segurando algumas lágrimas que cismavam em cair.

Nos dias seguintes Haruhi ignorou Tamaki e foi um pouco fria até com os outros membros. Continuou participando de todos os eventos, conversando com as clientes e mostrando seu sorriso encantador. Até que um dia, parou de ir ao host club sem motivo ou explicação, apenas disse para não se preocuparem, continuaria pagando a dívida.

- Dizem que Haruki-kun está trabalhando num mercado. – uma garota sussurrou com outra.

- Eu ouvi que ele estava no parque de uma cidade próxima. – a outra retrucou.

Tamaki ouvia cada comentário sobre Haruhi, apesar de se mostrar indiferente em relação a garota, desde que ela parara de falar com ele.

Com o passar dos meses, Haruhi começou a faltar alguns dias e ninguém mais a via após a escola. Ela não falava com os membros do host club e nem mesmo os cumprimentava no corredor. Trocava algumas palavras com os gêmeos. Eles queriam perguntar o que estava acontecendo, mas se o fizessem Haruhi não falaria mais com eles também, então preferiam o silêncio.

Assim passou inverno... e no final da primavera, uma notícia chegou ao Host Club.

- Tama-chan! A Haruhi está com problemas! – Hani entrou afobado, sem seu coelhinho ou cara fofa, mas Tamaki não fez nada – TAMA-CHAN! – o menino insistiu.

- Ela não me odeia? Ela não parou de falar conosco? Ela não precisa da nossa ajuda. – o loiro disse, por dentro estava chorando e morrendo de vontade de deixar o local e ir correndo a Haruhi, mas o orgulho era mais forte – Ela não precisa de mim. – murmurou por fim.

Os dias passaram e Tamaki continuou sem ver Haruhi, apesar de todos os membros insistirem para que ele os acompanhasse, seu orgulho falava mais alto. Ele estava preocupado, afinal, Haruhi não ia mais a escola! Mas o maldito orgulho era maior. Porém um dia, sem querer ouvir nenhum de seus dramas, Kyoya pegou Tamaki e o seqüestrou para algum lugar.

- Kyoya! Para onde está me levando? Isso é um seqüestro? Eu tenho direito a uma ligação! – Tamaki começou a fazer um de seus dramas.

- TAMAKI! – o moreno gritou – Isso é sério! – ele pegou nos ombros do príncipe do host club e começou a sacudi-lo – Isso... é sério.

Tamaki poderia jurar que viu uma lágrima escorrer dos olhos de seu melhor amigo. Percebeu a gravidade da situação e ficou quieto, apenas esperando o carro parar.

- Por que viemos ao hospital da sua família? – perguntou Tamaki assim que o carro parou e eles finalmente puderam sair.

- Venha, você descobrirá. – Kyoya o conduziu até um quarto e pediu que ele entrasse.

O loiro não acreditava no que seus olhos viam. Quem estava na cama, era ninguém mais ninguém menos que Haruhi. Mas não era a Haruhi que ele conhecia, ela estava pálida, magra, parecia fraca, ligada a fios e com uma máscara de ar em sua face. A garota olhou pro lado e viu Tamaki, parado, assustado, estático, na porta sem dizer uma palavra.

_O cravo ficou doente_

_A rosa foi visitar_

- Eu pedi que não deixassem que ele descobrisse. – as palavras saiam com dificuldade.

- Desculpe-me Haruhi, não pude cumprir esta promessa. – Kyoya se desculpou e saiu do quarto, deixando a garota com seu senpai.

Tamaki se aproximou de Haruhi, ainda sem palavras. Não pegou sua mão, não olhou seu cabelo castanho que já não tinha o mesmo brilho, nem seus olhos âmbares já parecendo mortos, apenas olhou para baixo, como um cachorro arrependido.

- Ne, desculpe senpai. – a garota falou.

- P-p-por que você está se desculpando? – ele perguntou gaguejando – Você não fez nada.

- Desculpe por tudo que eu fiz... ou não fiz. – Haruhi estava realmente fraca.

- Você não tem culpa de nada Haruhi! Seu senpai é que é um idiota! – Tamaki segurava as lágrimas.

- Tem horas que eu não quero nem ficar de olhos abertos mais. – Haruhi, que estava com os olhos cerrados, os abriu e olhou para a janela, onde havia uma cerejeira – Mas eu não posso até a última sakura cair. Afinal, a primavera deveria ser minha estação favorita.

"Ela se lembra." o loiro pensou e lembrou-se daquele dia.

_Era primavera, as flores infestavam Ouran, a grama já era verde e rosa e em uma das janelas do colégio havia uma garota, em um uniforme masculino totalmente distraída, apenas observando o cair das pétalas de cerejeira. _

_- Não é lindo? – ouviu uma voz familiar e logo Tamaki estava ao seu lado olhando para as flores que caiam com seu sorriso – A primavera é a estação mais bonita do ano, não acha?_

_- Não é minha estação favorita. – abaixou-se e ficou apoiada na janela, olhando para as flores cor-de-rosa voando._

_- Hã? – o garoto se espantou e olhou para ela – Mas não deveria ser? Afinal, seu nome significa Dia de Primavera!_

_- Isso não é motivo pra eu gostar da primavera. – a garota disse emburrada._

_- Hunf. Sabe Haruhi, você me lembra muito a primavera. – o garoto começou, fazendo Haruhi corar._

_- Por que você acha senpai? – perguntou virando o rosto para que Tamaki não visse seu rubor._

_- Não sei. Talvez porque você conquiste os outros sendo natural, assim como a primavera. – deu um de seus sorrisos que fez Haruhi corar mais ainda – Haruhi, você está doente? Está vermelha!_

_- Me deixe senpai! – disse se afastando, com um Tamaki indo atrás._

Tamaki olhou para a cerejeira que tinha apenas mais uma flor. Queria colar aquela flor à árvore, assim Haruhi nunca fecharia seus olhos. Nunca quis tanto que a primavera nunca acabasse como naquele dia, naquele momento. Ainda segurando suas lágrimas, escutou a voz de Haruhi.

- Eu vou descansar um pouco Tamaki-senpai. Já que está aqui, não vá embora. Tudo bem senpai? – perguntou já cerrando os olhos.

- Tudo bem Haruhi. – assim que viu a garota dormir, viu pingos caírem em suas mãos.

O loiro finalmente se permitiu chorar. Chorava sem nem saber o que acontecia, se ela morreria, viveria, o que tinha, apenas chorava. Após alguns minutos saiu do quarto e no corredor encontrou cinco garotos sem a habitual alegria. Kyoya não mexia em seu caderno, os gêmeos estavam sentados quietos e Hani estava encostado em Mori quieto, abraçado com seu coelho.

- O que ela tem? Desde quando está assim?Não há nada que possamos fazer? – Tamaki tinha um milhão de perguntas passando por sua cabeça - Por que não me disseram nada? – gritou e bateu na parede, deslizando até sentar no chão enquanto lágrimas corriam por seu rosto.

- Parece ser uma doença degenerativa, já faz muito tempo que ela tem, mas só descobriu quando começou a faltar as aulas. - Kyoya começou a explicar – Só quando veio para o hospital da minha família que descobri sobre sua doença, mas já era tarde demais para fazer qualquer coisa. Nós também temos culpa sabe. – Kyoya continuava sério – A Haruhi pediu que nós não deixássemos você descobrir, porque sabia qual seria sua reação. Você não aceitaria e faria um escândalo ela disse.

- Então por que me trouxe aqui hoje? – Tamaki olhou para Kyoya esperando uma resposta.

- Você deve ser o Tamaki! – o loiro ouviu a voz de um homem.

Era um médico, aparentava ser jovem, talvez 30. Kyoya o apresentou, era o médico que cuidava de Haruhi, Dr. Hatsu Hyun.

- Finalmente você apareceu Tamaki! Já foi ver a Fujioka? Ela deve estar muito feliz agora que você está aqui. – o doutor disse sorrindo. Tamaki, já de pé, não entendia nada – Eu estou acompanhando a Haruhi desde o outro hospital onde ela estava. Eu trabalhava lá também e quando ela se transferiu para cá, pedi para continuar acompanhando-a. Ela sempre falou muito de você, de como era um idiota, de como fazia dramas por nada, como era infantil e como ela o odiava!

Tamaki, que estava feliz ao ouvir que ela falava dele e que ela devia estar feliz por ele estar ali, entristeceu ao ouvir que ela o odiava. "Então ela me odiava mesmo", mas logo foi tirado de seus tristes pensamentos pela voz do médico.

- Mas ela sempre sorria quando falava de você, então eu acredito que você seja alguém muito importante pra ela. – Hatsu falou sorrindo, como se recordasse todos os momentos que Haruhi falava de Tamaki e Tamaki também sorriu ao escutar tais palavras – Ela é muito forte e teimosa não é? Ela deveria ter começado a passar os dias no hospital há mais de quatro meses já, mas ela só falava "Eu não quero parar de ir a escola" "Quero continuar vendo meus amigos mais um pouco" e falava principalmente sobre uma dívida que tinha que pagar. Ela só começou a passar as tardes aqui depois que terminou de pagá-la parece.

Tamaki então entendeu o que Kyoya quis dizer quando falou que eles também tinham culpa. Haruhi poderia ter passado muito mais tempo cuidando de si mesma, poderia ter passado mais tempo em um hospital melhor, poderia ter aproveitado melhor seu tempo, mas não o fez por causa da sua divida, a sua maldita dívida. Sentiu-se culpado por tudo, sentiu-se culpado até mesmo pela doença de Haruhi.

Tamaki se sentiu a pior pessoa do mundo. Não bastava terem forçado-a a pagar a dívida, também não foi visitá-la, não ligou para o que acontecia, até mesmo a odiou por sumir. Mas o que poderia ter feito? Não era um vidente ou tinha agentes secretos no pé de Haruhi para saber o que acontecia! Nada fazia com que se sentisse melhor, a culpa era grande demais para sua pequena mente.

O doutor entrou no quarto e de fora os seis garotos puderam ouvi-lo falando com Haruhi. Até Kyoya começar a falar.

- Como se sente Haruhi?

- Melhor do que ontem. – respondeu com um pequeno sorriso, era difícil até mesmo sorrir.

- Ele finalmente veio. Você está feliz por isso não é Haruhi? – o médico perguntou.

- Talvez. – respondeu virando seu rosto em direção à janela para verificar se a última sakura ainda não tinha caído – Ele ainda está aqui?

- Eu vou chamá-lo. – disse se retirando do local.

O 'príncipe' entrou no quarto e viu Haruhi dar um leve sorriso ao vê-lo – Como você está?

- Acho que não tenho mais muito tempo ne, senpai? – a garota perguntou para o jovem que se sentou ao seu lado.

- Não diga besteiras Haruhi! Você é muito forte, vai viver por muito tempo ainda! – Tamaki disse nervoso.

- Mentiroso. – Haruhi disse fechando os olhos de cansaço.

Um momento se silêncio seguiu, até ser quebrado por Tamaki.

- Ne, Haruhi, sabe porque você parece com a primavera?– começou, fazendo a garota abrir os olhos – Não é só porque você conquista os outros sendo natural. – algumas lágrimas começaram a cair na mão do rapaz – Você assim como a primavera é calma, feliz, traz paz. ME traz paz. Você também... é a mais bonita. – mais lágrimas começaram a cair – Por que teve que ser você Haruhi? – ele se debruçou sobre a garota e começou a chorar intensamente.

Ela se levantou, com muita dificuldade, o suficiente para abraçar a cabeça do loiro que chorava sem parar – Eu já me perguntei tantas vezes senpai – algumas lágrimas escorreram pelo rosto da garota, até que ela voltou a se deitar.

- Você não pode morrer Haruhi! – o Suoh continuava chorando.

Ela olhou para o lado e viu que a última sakura ia cair. Tamaki a viu com um pequeno sorriso e procurou o que os olhos de Haruhi viam. Também percebeu que a última sakura iria cair e rezou internamente para que continuasse lá, mas a flor caiu. Haruhi voltou a olhar o teto e fechou os olhos.

- Por favor Haruhi! Não feche os olhos ainda! – pedia o loiro aos prantos.

- Ne, senpai, por favor, não fique triste. – a garota pediu abrindo os olhos.

Tamaki então se lembrou das palavras que Kyoya dissera no corredor.

_- Quando eu conversei com a Haruhi no hospital um dia, ela me disse que antes de morrer queria ver pela última vez seus olhos violeta e seu sorriso bobo, mas que se você viesse faria um escândalo. Por isso te trouxe aqui hoje Tamaki. A cerejeira não passa de hoje._

Tamaki enxugou as lágrimas e sorriu. Ela então pode ver seus olhos violeta e seu sorriso bobo. Aquele sorriso iluminava sua vida e aqueles olhos a guiavam para a felicidade – Vai ficar tudo bem Haruhi. – ele disse forçadamente.

- Obrigada, senpai. Você realizou meu último desejo. – a garota esboçou um largo sorriso, que já não esboçava há meses, soltou algumas lágrimas e segurou a mão do rapaz – Desculpe, no fim, eu sempre fui fraca – a garota fechou os olhos novamente.

- Não Haruhi, não morra! – o loiro gritou – Eu te amo Haruhi.

Ele chorava sobre o corpo da garota, que como suas últimas palavras disse – Eu também te amo, senpai.

As máquinas alertaram sua morte. Hatsu apareceu no quarto, não adiantasse o que fizessem, não havia mais salvação para ela. Tamaki chorava por sua morte e sorria pela declaração que a garota acabara de fazer.

Ao entrar no quarto, os hosts mesmo tristes e com lágrimas em seus rostos, puderam sorrir ao ver uma garota com um sorriso largo nos lábios e uma mão posicionada sobre a de Tamaki. No final, ela foi feliz.

_O cravo teve um desmaio_

_E a rosa pôs-se a chorar_

Fora do hospital, no jardim, junto a uma rosa e um cravo, encontrava-se uma sakura. A última daquela estação. A última que ela pode ver.


End file.
